


A Broken Doll Still Needs Love.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish. </p><p>RP fic. </p><p>Slight hints at domestic abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Doll Still Needs Love.

Rosamund Painswick had always known she was sheltering an abused woman, the way that Vera had flinched when John Bates, her brother's valet entered the room had said it all. She had turned from her brother, choosing instead to comfort her lover, drawing Vera into her lap and cradling her closer, stroking a hand through the tangled hair at the nape of her neck, her voice gentle. 

"Get out Robert."

Robert had left soon enough, taking John with him and Rosamund had spoken gently. 

"What did he do to you? I know he tried to kill you... but that was not the reaction of a wronged woman, that was the flinch of someone who'd been truly beaten... did he beat you? Vera? Did he hit you? tell me my darling, let me take at least a little of the pain from your eyes..."  
Vera shivered and huddled herself up in Rosamund's lap. Rosamund sighed softly, kissing Vera's forehead sweetly. 

"My poor darling."  
Vera mewed softly.   
"I'm sorry... if I'd known..."

Rosamund sighed softly. 

"Let me help you forget him?"  
Vera bit her lip.

"I don't know...."  
"We can stop whenever you like... I promise."  
"Okay"

Vera said consenting. Rosamund smiled softly, kissing her tenderly. 

"Come to bed?"  
Vera nodded. Rosamund stood and held out a hand to Vera. Vera took it. Rosamund lead Vera to her room, moving to shut and lock the door, her voice soft. 

"So... now we're definitely safe."

She moved closer to Vera slowly, stroking Vera's cheek gently. 

"Remember, you can tell me to stop anytime."  
"I know"

Vera purred. Rosamund smiled and kissed her again sweetly, moving to undress her slowly. Vera murred and let herself be disrobed. Rosamund smiled softly. 

"So beautiful... so very beautiful."  
Vera giggled and blushed. Rosamund kissed her again gently, easing her back onto the bed. Vera murred. Rosamund smiled tenderly, moving to kneel over Vera even as she slowly caressed her way down Vera's neck and over her chest, taking her sweet time to tease and caress Vera's chest. Vera murred and purred as she squirmed and wriggled. Rosamund smiled gently, her free hand brushing Vera's hair from her eyes, her lips meeting Vera's tenderly even as her hand slid slowly south. Vera purred softly.   
"My darling."

Rosamund's voice was all too tender and she moved to gently caress Vera's thighs open, tenderly kissing Vera once again. Vera mewled. Rosamund knew instantly to take her time and she did, slowly caressing Vera's inner thighs, her voice gentle in Vera's ear. 

"I love you."

Her words were followed by gentle teasing of Vera's clit before she slipped a couple of fingers into Vera, her lips brushing Vera's ear gently as she spoke again in a husky whisper. 

"My darling, my sweet Vera."  
Vera bucked hard into her, the teasing having already brought her close to her climax.   
"Come for me baby girl."  
Vera did just that shaking as her climax hit. Rosamund had smiled softly, kissing her tenderly.   
“That’s my girl…”


End file.
